


Vending Machine | 2000line

by takahashito



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: amistad, lectura ligera, no se como funcionan los tags xd
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahashito/pseuds/takahashito
Summary: "-Oye ¿traes cambio?"





	1. Monedas

Seungmin

─Oye Jisung ¿traes cambio? ─ Seungmin se acercó al mencionado con una brillante sonrisa y ambas manos extendidas completamente listo para recibir sus monedas. Jisung en cambió levanto su vista del celular en el que veía videos de gatitos y con una cara de póker le contesto.

─No ─ Seungmin dio un paso atrás como si la palabra lo hubiese empujado físicamente borrando la sonrisa al instante. Observo a Jisung un par de segundos antes de dirigir su mirada a Felix que estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con su cabeza colgando de su cuello en lo que parecía haberse quedado dormido. Recobró su humor y su sonrisa y se dispuso a preguntarle.

─Oye Felix ¿traes cambio? ─ Felix dio un respingo en su lugar y miro a todas partes como si esperase que un mono - o un canguro - le fuese a saltar en cualquier momento para atacarlo. Luego con una mirada cansada y un suspiro flojo negó suavemente con la cabeza.

─Lo siento Seung, no traigo cambio ─ Felix le lanzo una media sonrisa y empezó a caminar hasta el sillón en donde se lanzó de clavado y acomodó los cojines para tener una mejor comodidad.

Seungmin hizo un puchero y sus ojos se volvieron los de un cachorro pateado y abandonado bajo la lluvia. Eso hasta que Hyunjin entró al pequeño espacio haciendo que los bolsillos se su chaqueta sonaran por las monedas. Con energía y felicidad renovada se acerco al muchacho que iba algo atareado con un par de cajas en una mano y tanteando los bolsillos de su pantalón con la otra.

─Oye Hyunjin ¿traes cambio? ─ el nombrado se lo quedo mirando como si Seungmin fuera de una especie diferente a la raza humana, o como si le hubiesen crecido cuernos o salido un tercer ojo. Podría haber resultado incómodo pero Hyunjin se detuvo de mirarlo como enigma justo a tiempo. Negó una sola vez con la cabeza y siguió con su atareamiento buscando quien sabe qué cosa.

─Escuche las monedas tintineando en tu bolsillo ─ Seungmin lo miró mostrando un puchero y luciendo como un cachorro devastado y aporreado por la vida ─ Vamos Jinie, solo dame un par. Quiero comprar un dulce de la maq-

Hyunjin le puso ambas cajas en el pecho de Seungmin quien las agarró como pudo y procedió a revisarse los bolsillos sacando un juego de llaves y sonriendo triunfante.

─Aquí están ─ Luego miro con algo de pena a Seungmin ─ Sólo eran mis llaves, lo siento Seung, no tengo cambio ─ Tomo sus cajas y se fue a sentar al lado de Jisung que seguía teniendo cara de culo.

Suspiro derrotado haciendo una mueca con su boca cuando su vista se poso en la billetera de su manager sobre la mesa. Miro hacia sus compañeros y vio que todos estaban distraídos. Echarle un ojito al interior no era robar ¿cierto?

Con mucha sutileza, o eso creyó él, se acerco para revisar por monedas y ya estaba por tomarla cuando la puerta principal se abrió mostrando a su gigantesco manager entrar algo apurado, Seungmin se alejo con el corazón martilleándole como un pájaro carpintero, el manager tomo la cartera un par de papeles de la mesa y una botella de agua antes girarse para marcharse pero cuando estuvo en el marco se detuvo y lo observo un segundo.

─ ¿Qué te pasa Seungie? ─ Seungmin negó con la cabeza y bajo la vista a su regazo avergonzado. Había estado a punto de robarle a su agradable manager. El hombre rió contento y se acercó al joven para pasar su mano por su cabello con suaves caricias ─ Ten ─ El manager metió una mano en su bolsillo y saco una bolsita transparente llena de monedas ─ Ve a comprarte algo en la máquina de afuera, tienes una presentación en un par de horas y tus fans estarán encantadas de verte feliz ─ Seungmin sonrió agradecido y tomo la bolsita con ambas manos

─ Las usaré bien Hyung ─ Seungmin se levantó y luego le dijo ─ También tengo fans hombres Hyung ¿lo sabes? ─ Su manager sonrió

─Lo sé Seungie ─ le dio una palmada en la espalda ─ Yo soy uno de ellos

Seungmin le sonrió brillante y se alejaron al seguir caminos distintos.

Al llegar a la máquina expendedora fue que comenzó la verdadera diversión. Patatas fritas, doritos, brownies y un paquete de chicles ya se encontraban en sus manos cuando Hyunjin apareció detrás de él.

─Oye Seung, encontré esto en mi mochila ─ Hyunjin lo miro a la cara con el puño cerrado y su vista se desvió a los paquetes de dulces en ellos, luego sus cejas se levantaron al ver la cantidad de monedas que aún le quedaban ─ ¡Vaya Seungmin! ¿de dónde las sacaste?

─Hyung me las dio ─ le sonrió satisfecho mientras le pasaba un paquete de patatas.

─Bueno...yo traje esto ─ Hyunjin le paso unas 15 monedas mientras abría su paquete y empezaba a comer ─ Compra de estos, son deliciosos ─ Dijo señalando una bolsa de bolitas de maíz y queso

─Oye Seung, fui a la cafetería y cambié un billete de cien mil...wow, mira todas esas monedas ¿quién te las dio? ─ Jisung se acerco y puso un gran puñado de monedas sobre una repisa que se encontraba al lado. Seungmin iba a responder cuando Felix se acercó corriendo con una gran sonrisa y ambas manos cubriendo algo.

─Oye Seung, tuve un sueño raro que me hizo recordar que si tenía cambio ─ Felix se detuvo y los vio a todos con una sonrisa medio congelada ─ ¿qué?

─Nada ─ le dijo Seungmin tomando las monedas ─ Sólo que tendremos un gran dolor de panza.


	2. Genio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Soy un genio porque soy genial."

Felix veía con avaricia el paquete de chicles en la máquina expendedora mientras de una manera hipnotizada tanteaba sus bolsillos en busca de monedas.

Paso saliva con fuerza y boqueo en busca de aire al encontrar cinco monedas de won y un cuarto en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

─ ¡Rayos! ─ gruño frunciendo el seño mientras volvía a mirar el precio. 6 Wones. El universo estaba en su contra.

Miro hacia los lados buscando a una víctima para sacarle una moneda pero estaba completamente solo.

Suspiro pesadamente tratando de pensar en una manera de conseguir una sola moneda más pero las señales, o no le llegaban, o venían con fallas técnicas así que al final decidió irse por la fuerza bruta.

Introdujo las cinco monedas sólo para que no le dijeran ladrón y guardó la inservible moneda de 0,25 para después alejarse hacia el otro extremo a agarrar impulso.

Corrió y se estrelló contra el vidrio moviendo los objetos dentro. Eso creo un sonido que lo puso algo nervioso pero como nadie salió a enfrentarlo decidió volver a intentarlo.

Repitió la acción y esta vez cayó de culo al piso y lloriqueo un poco ─ sólo un poco ─ por su ahora adolorido hombro pero un sonido milagroso lo obligo a levantar la mirada esperanzado. Pero sólo era Seungmin que lo miraba con una cara que decía que si hacía algo más, o decía algo más, se iba a reventar de la risa.

─¿Estás jugando a las luchas o qué? ─ Felix ignoró la burla y rodó los ojos continuando con el masaje de su bien adolorido hombro. Seungmin se acercó con una sonrisa juguetona ─ Ya, ya...no seas amargado. Ven aquí ─ dijo mientras extendía su mano y lo ayudaba a levantarse, ahora Felix notaba que su culo también le dolía.

Lo miró expectante.

─ No les digas a los otros

Dijo en un susurro y el otro muchacho ahogo una risa.

─ Seguro.

─Hablo en serio, Seungmin ─ dijo empleando su tono más serio

─ Y yo también Felix.

En eso el estruendo de pasos ─ una exageración, él lo admite ─ resonaron por el pasillo adjunto y las caras deformadas ─ otra exageración, ya lo sabe ─ por la risa de Han y Hyunjin se mostraron encima de sus cuerpos pegadas a sus respectivos cuellos.

─ Jisung, ¡eres un idiota! ─ le grito Hyunjin

─ ¡Idiota!

Reafirmó Han mientras ambos se partían de la risa a ─ lo que ya sabía ─ costa suya. Seungmin incluido en esa definición de ambos.

─Te vimos por el monitor de la cámara de seguridad de allá ─ dijo Hyunjin mientras señalaba un punto rojo en una esquina ─ ¡Ay! ¡No seas amargado Feliciano!

─Ten una moneda de un cuarto de won ─ le paso Han

─ Ten otra moneda de un cuarto de won ─ le paso Seungmin

─ No seas llorón, bebita ─ le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica el tercero ─ Toma lo que te falta y completa que no te sobra ─ le dijo pasándole el otro cuarto.

Felix tomó la moneda de su bolsillo y momentáneamente reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Las señales cósmicas ya le estaban llegando.

─ ¿Cómo sabían que tenía 5 wones con 25 centavos y que querría el chicle de 6? ─ preguntó mientras las introducía en la máquina y presionaba el botón correspondiente.

Los otros chicos se miraron entre ellos para luego apuntar a Hyunjin.

─ Hwang sólo es muy listo

El chicle bajó y Felix lo tomó.

─ Creo que te vio contar tu dinero, creo.

─ Bueno...gracias Jinie

Felix lo desenvolvió y procedía a comérselo cuando Hyunjin se lo robó y se lo metió a la boca apresurado.

─ No podrías esperar menos de mi ─ dijo mientras masticaba y le daba "la mirada" ─ soy Jinie, un genio ─ levanto sus cejas con deleite para concluir ─ Soy un genio porque soy genial.

Y se retiró pavoneándose como un pavo de cola brillante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "La mirada" es la mirada rompecorazones de Flynn Ryder de Enredados

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
